Siempre
by ClauIloveDimitriBelikov
Summary: Esta situada después de Eclipse pero antes de amanecer ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se arrepiente de todo de último momento y decide dejar a Bella otra vez? Bella x Jacob One-shot


**Resumen:**

Esta situada después de Eclipse pero antes de amanecer ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se arrepiente de todo de último momento y decide dejar a Bella otra vez? Bella x Jacob One-shot

**Jacob…**

El la estaba mirando la había estado mirando toda la semana pasada no podía creer que el chupasangre la hubiera dejado de nuevo pero lo había hecho, Jacob había estado lo suficiente cerca de la casa para verla pero no para que ella lo viera probablemente todos pensarían que esta era su oportunidad de quedarse con ella pero el solo quería ver que ella estuviera bien, además de que Bella ni siquiera sabia que el había regresado. Muchos pensarían que era muy terco de su parte seguir viendo a Bella pero el sabia que la amaba Bella siempre había sido diferente a las otras chicas para el desde aquel día que la vio en la playa.

Por lo que había visto esta semana Bella definitivamente no estaba bien estaba deprimida y no la había visto salir de su casa ni siquiera para ir de compras y si ni siquiera salía para eso entonces el caso ya era grave Jacob lo sabia por que conocía a Bella también sabia que no le había hablado en mas de un mes y que Bella creía que estaba desaparecido además del hecho de que de que la ultima vez que se vieron termino en una pelea pero el chupasangre ya no esta aquí no hay por que discutir pensaba mientras se debatía en ir o no a verla

**Bella…**

Edward me había dejado por segunda vez yo no lo podía creer pensé que ya habíamos pasado por el hecho de que el no quería que yo fuera vampiro igual que el casi me deprimí mas en el momento en que recordé que me había dejado de nuevo…

_-Edward se suponía que íbamos a casarnos que me ibas a convertir…-dije desesperada_

_-Lo siento Bella lo que te dije fue un error te amo pero no podemos estar juntos no quiero que seas igual que yo quiero que vivas una vida normal-dijo el_

_-Pero te amo…-dije sin saber que mas decir_

_-Lo siento Bella adiós…-dijo saliendo a calle sin una despedida mas larga que eso_

De eso solo había pasado una semana y yo ya estaba muy deprimida Edward me había dejado una vez ¿como se suponía que soportara eso? Además tampoco tenía a Jacob quien había sido mi sol la última vez que Edward se fue, Mi Jake pensé nostálgicamente haberse peleado con el había sido una mala idea además de que había roto su corazón, ni siquiera había salido de mi casa para comprar comida lo que no era muy necesario ya que no había tenido mucha hambre últimamente suspire viendo la casa que había sido el ultimo regalo que Edward me había dado por lo que ya no vivía con Charlie, la casa era hermosa y estaba cerca de los bosques por lo que también tenia una hermosa vista aunque la ultima semana se hubiera sentido como si no estaba sola como si alguien me estuviera viendo deben ser imaginaciones mías pensé el timbre de la puerta sonó y fui a abrirla solo para sorprenderme por lo que vi

-¿Jake?-dije sin poder creerlo

**Jacob…**

Estaba parado enfrente de la puerta aun sin decidirse si tocar el timbre o no cuando por fin se decidió a tocarlo, Bien veremos que pasa pensó para el mismo un momento después una incrédula Bella abrió la puerta

-¿Jake?-dijo ella

-Si Bella soy yo-el respondió sonriéndole

-Oh Jake pensé que nunca te volvería a ver después de la última pelea que tuvimos-dijo ella

-No te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente pensé que tu ya sabias eso Bella-dijo el bromeando aunque en cierta forma lo que decía era en serio

-Ven acá Jake-dijo ella dándole un abrazo que Jacob con gusto devolvió

-Pensé que el de los abrazos era yo-dijo Jacob juguetonamente

-Oh callate Jake-dijo ella-¿Pero de todos modos por que estas aquí?

-¿No me quieres aquí?-pregunto Jacob inseguro

-Claro que si-respondió ella-A lo que me refiero es que ¿No se supone que te habías ido sin tener en mente volver?

-Lo hice pero no podía estar mucho tiempo sin verte-respondió el diciéndole la verdad

-¿Cuándo volviste?-pregunto ella curiosa

-La semana pasada-respondió el

-¿Por qué no habías venido antes?-pregunto ella

-De hecho te eh estado viendo toda la semana-contesto el un poco avergonzado

-Entonces no eran imaginaciones mías-dijo Bella pensativamente

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jacob

-Nada-respondió ella

Por ultimo el se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella?

Ella lo contó como el chupasangre la había dejado y el estaba cada vez estaba mas enojado

-Lo voy a matar como se atreve a dejarte así-dijo el decidido a cazarlo

-No Jacob-dijo ella

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el

-Por que quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo Bella

El volteo a verla y dijo todo en una sola palabra

-Siempre

**Epilogo 10 años después**

**Bella…**

Hace ya diez años que Edward me había dejado, también hace diez años que estaba con Jacob y hace 7 que nos habíamos casado vivíamos en La Push y teníamos dos hijos Seth de 6 años y William de 4 años ambos se parecían mas a Jacob que a mi y yo nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, Jacob y yo aun bromeábamos como amigos pero ambos nos amábamos nunca supe mas de Edward que esta vez si cumplió la promesa de salir de mi vida para siempre extrañamente mi vida actual se parecía a lo que me había imaginado cuando le di un beso a Jacob antes de la batalla talvez es por eso que lo imagine por que estaba destinado a ser a si después de todo, aunque la verdad es que era feliz con Jacob como nunca pensé que podría ser y como el dijo yo sabia que nosotros íbamos a estar juntos Siempre.


End file.
